


The Lady of the Neck

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Babies, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Swamp Dwellers, The Stark Pack Multiplies, the pack survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Howland Reed has always been one of Ned Stark's most trusted friends and allies. It comes as no surprise to anyone when he decides to betroth his youngest daughter Arya to Howland's son, Jojen. But will they prove a successful match? Perhaps fortune will smile upon them yet. (AU, No Wo5K)





	The Lady of the Neck

TAGS: Arya/Jojen, Jon/Meera, Robb/Wynafryd, Theon/Jory, Sansa/Cley Cerwyn

* * *

_ Dear Howland, _

_ My daughter, who is so much like my dear Lyanna… I know that you will help protect her, Howland. I have faith that your son Jojen would be a fine match for her. It is true that she would flourish in the Neck.  _

_ She is an unconventional sort, which I think might be more appreciated in an environment more to her suiting. She does not wish to pursue ladie’s training, and relishes in learning archery and swordplay. I imagine she can adapt to a fishing fork just as well. I would like to offer my daughter’s hand in marriage to your son Jojen, if he will have her. _

_ Regards,  _

_ Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North and Lord of Winterfell _

_ Ned, _

_ I will send my children to Winterfell. Jojen will meet his betrothed, and if a match is agreed upon, we will bring her back to the Neck to foster. Your daughter will be safe with us. _

_ Regards, _

_ Howland Reed, Lord of the Neck _

~*~

Jojen and Meera Reed appeared shortly thereafter at the gates of Winterfell. 

Lady Catelyn was privately glad that there was a suitor willing to take on her wild daughter, Arya. Arya needed a home where her warrior spirit could be honored, and a typical stead in the North wasn’t destined for her, she was afraid. She was glad that a trusted ally would be taking her in, at the very least. Ned trusted Howland Reed with his life. His son would surely be honorable, and make a good match for Arya.

If the boy would have her. 

Catelyn was doing everything in her power to make the girl more appealing. Over the years, Arya still ripped and tore gowns in her unladylike pursuits. She was grown more mindful about making sure her face wasn’t dirty. She would often sneak into gowns without anyone’s help to replace the ones that were dirtied. Often, she dressed down from her station for these pursuits. 

Arya did not dress like a man under Catelyn’s guidance, with the exception of hawking and horse riding. Perhaps in the Neck, Arya would not need to be controlled quite as much. The young women in the Neck were essentially swamp dwellers, in Catelyn’s mind. She couldn’t imagine how long dresses and ladylike courtesies would be useful in that environment, and saw how Arya lacking that could be to her benefit there. 

Yes, she was content with the match for her youngest daughter.

Robb, her oldest, had been married to Wynafryd Manderly before his seven and tenth name day. Jon had yet to be arranged, due to his lack of birth status. Sansa was four and ten and betrothed to Cley Cerwyn. She was to be married in the next year, and now they were making Arya’s betrothal. She would marry when she turned of age.

Bran they did not have to worry overmuch. He was dedicated to becoming a knight. He was only ten and had been fostering away from Winterfell with the Umbers since his eighth nameday. He did not seek to take a wife, he wanted to make a name for himself as a great knight and join the Night’s Watch one day.

Jon sought to improve his station. He had entertained thoughts of going to the Wall, but his father suggested it was not the right time for him to be away. He was going to arrange a good match for his son, bastard or not. 

Jon remember Alys Karstark, but it was another girl altogether who caught his attention. His attention was completely riveted to the dark headed Reed girl.

Meera was a patient and kind, capable young woman. He watched her training his sister one day at the bow and arrow. He was impressed with her technique. He noted that she was almost as good as Greyjoy with the weapon. Jon had never been so glad for that prick to finally leave Winterfell. Theon had wed Jory Mormont years previous, and was living in the Iron Islands.

After this visit from the Reeds, if things went accordingly, Arya would be accompanying the Reeds back to the Neck. She would stay with them for an undetermined time, fostered in the Neck during her betrothal to Jojen.

Jon liked the quiet and gentle Jojen. He supposed Arya would be enough to do the fighting for both of them. He misliked that Jojen was sick and prone to fits, but he could not deny the man was of noble stock. 

More than anything, the man was smitten with his sister. He could tell right away that Jojen liked what he saw in his betrothed. He would accept the betrothal, and take his sister away to be raised in swamps where she would be taught to hunt. He couldn’t imagine his sister finding a better suited environment. They weren’t going to try and crush the essence of his wild sister- rather, Jojen was going to embrace her for it.

_ I’d like to embrace his sister,  _ Jon thought to himself. He wasn’t surprised. He had been thinking about Meera ever since he last saw her. He had witnessed Jojen have an attack, and the loving and nurturing way that Meera worried over him and saw to him made Jon want in a terrible way.

He didn’t want to sully the noble born woman. His bastard blood was a curse. Even so, he yearned. She reminded him of his own feisty sister. She wore men’s trousers and was always the one trying to reason their way out of things. She matched his brooding temperament, always constantly on the lookout for threats or illness from her brother. 

As for her part, Meera was besotted by Jon. He was such a beautiful man. No wonder he was the pride of the North. If he asked for her hand in marriage, she would say yes. Even if it meant leaving the Neck, she would do so to be around the enigmatic Jon.

Jon was somber, but well meaning. He was the most cheerful around his sister Arya. He had a good relationship with his brother Robb and good sister Wynafryd. There was the typical tension between him and Lady Stark, but that was to be understood.

Jon was in need of a wife. Meera hoped that she could be that wife.

When Jojen agreed to the match, it was not only Arya that accompanied Meera and Jojen back to Greywater Watch. Jon accompanied Arya as her personal shield, since she was as of yet underage. She is only one and ten when she is betrothed to Jojen. She will soon be two and ten, and they’ll spend her name day for the first time in her life somewhere other than Winterfell.

When Jon and Arya departed Winterfell, who could know that Jon would never return? 

Jon fell in love with Meera. They were married according to Howland’s wishes and Jon and Meera took the name Winters as their surname. Ned gifted Jon a settlement near to the Gift, close to the Wall. Jon chose for his personal seal a white wolf with red eyes on a black background. His house’s words were, “The Pack Survives.”

Arya did not flower until after her four and ten name day. She was to be wed by the time her five and ten name day took place in the Godswood at Winterfell.

Robb had a chubby, red headed son named Harlon. At Arya’s wedding, Wynafryd was swollen with child. Theon came from the Iron Islands for the occasion and brought his wife and two sons. Jon and Meera had an infant son named Little Ned. Sansa had a daughter named Jocelyn, red headed and blue eyed like her mother. Sansa was pregnant as well, although not as far along as Wynafryd.

Arya loved the Neck. She felt like she belonged there more than anywhere else. They didn’t foister ladylike activities on her in the swamps. She was more useful than that, and everyone knew it. Her wedding night with Jojen was a wonderful thing. He was a sweet and gentle man, quite the opposite of anything she ever expected to have or to like. She was lucky like her mother, because she already loved this man.

She birthed a son by him she named Jon Reed. She and Jojen lived a respected life by their peers. Arya was glad to live among the swamp dwellers. She was happy to be raising the next heir to Greywater Watch.

**Author's Note:**

> If I got any of the terminology messed up concerning the Neck, please correct me! It's been a while since I've researched that region thoroughly. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed! ^.^


End file.
